


That's a Lot of Merch of Me

by Algarak



Series: A3 Rarepair Week [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3 Rarepair Week 2020, A3! Rarepair Week, A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Day 1- Adoration, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, eiji is yukis no.1 fan, gosh theyre so cute, i love them, stan eiyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarak/pseuds/Algarak
Summary: Yuki meant the nickname "no.1 fan" as a joke.He did not expect Eiji to actually have every piece of Yuki merch to ever exist.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumida Eiji
Series: A3 Rarepair Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829539
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	That's a Lot of Merch of Me

**Author's Note:**

> pls consider them they r so cute. also stan the encast.

When Yuki started calling Eiji “no.1 fan” as a nickname, he didn’t really… mean it.

I mean, Eiji was a big fan, but he didn’t think that…

“Ah, Y-Yuki?!” Eiji gasps, standing up, red-faced, and staring at the trespasser who just barged into his room without asking.

“What. The. Fuck,” Yuki says, staring at his own face plastered all over the room.

“Ah.. haha… yeah, I have merch…” Eiji says nervously, sitting back down and wrapping his hands around his giant Yuki omanjuu.

“Why do you even have all this shit? You have the real me…” Yuki mutters, sitting across from Eiji.

_ ‘Because I’m insanely in love with you and I want to show that to you,’ or some cheesy shit, right? _

“Hmmm… well, Yuki-chan really inspires me! Also, he’s really pretty. So seeing him whenever I’m in my room makes me feel pumped up, and warm inside, and just so happy!” Eiji giggles, smiling so sweetly Yuki could swear he was about to get eye cavities.

“...Pfft, you idiot,” Yuki giggled, reaching over the large squishy mass and lightly punching Eiji’s arm.

“Waa! I can’t help it, you deserve so much and I wish I could give you the whole world-”

“Babe.”

“Yeah?”

Yuki pointed at one of the mannequins in Eiji’s room.

“Is that a  _ Yuki Support Club _ t-shirt.”

“...Yeah?”

Yuki slams his fists down (although he doesn’t get the effect he wants due to squishing).

“SO YOU’RE THE ONE WHO RUNS THAT ACCOUNT?!”

“Eek!” Eiji ducks down, giggling. “Mhm! Yuki-chan deserves so much love, I thought I’d make it!”

Yuki crawls over and tackles Eiji playfully, kissing his cheek.

“It has like, thousands of followers, you idiot! There are constant posts of people lovemailing me and sending anonymous messages to me- and- and-”

“Well yeah, I adore you, and you totally deserve it..”

Yuki carefully gives Eiji a kiss.

“Shut up, no.1 fan,”

**Author's Note:**

> yuki voice thats a lot of. me


End file.
